The Final Goodbye
by Wafflecat1
Summary: The Tallest are fed up with Zim, and finally tell him his true identity...Zim doesn't handle it too well...


A/N: Wow...I'm making an angst ficcy...o_O How unusual. Any who, I know there are a lot of fics where Zim finds out he's not a real Invader. Nya, so I wanted to make my own. What really inspired me was Tink's ZADR fic. It twas so sad...

I must thank Bree ( Iwuffzimmy ) for the title of the fic, Dark chaos for thinking up some INTERESTING ideas for the fic, Margo for helping me with the plot, and Invader BUZZY for letter me use the script he got from...someone [Cammi? XDD ] so that I can use it as a reference for my fic! :D Mwee!

Disclaimer: All Invader ZIM characters are (c) to Jhonen Vasquez.

-------------------------

::The Final Goodbye::

-------------------------

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM PLANET EARTH!" screamed the computer. The distorted voice echoed through the Tallest personal quarters, causing the two leaders to wake up from their deep slumber. 

"MEEH!" cried Purple. He opened his eyes to see the face of Zim staring right at him. He screamed, trying his best to escape from the nightmare. He stopped, scratching his green head. Red yawned. He first took notist of the flock of female Irkens surrounding him, smiled, but immediately frowned when he saw the face of Zim.

"Zi-- OWEE!!" winced Purple. One of the females as taken interest of his antennae's, and decided to nibble on them rather vigorously. 

"Hey-- HEY!!!"

She stopped. Her green eyes gleamed at she look down at Purple.

"*PLEASE* stop gnawing my antennae away...," he moaned, "I'm not RED." He shot a glare to his partner. 

"What?" Red asked with much innocence in his voice. The females laid around him, several stroking his face in admiration

Purple hissed.

"O.K., BE GONE WITH YOUS BEFORE I MAIM YOU ALL!" he cried. Yelping in fear, the females ran out of the chamber without another word. A few peeked their head through the revolving door to take a last glimpse at Red. He winked, clicking his tongue suggestively. They squealed, running out before getting stuck in the closing door. 

Purple huffed, and turned his attention back to the large monitor that hovered on the wall in front of them. Zim had an expression mixed with both curiosity and fear, but he shook the thoughts away.

"My Tallest! I am reporting to ask you an important question..."

"Oh IRK...," muttered Purple.

"What *IS* it Zim?" Red asked in an annoyed tone. He was already missing the girlies, and Zim's transmission wasn't making anything better. 

"Well...when is the armada going to come? It's been a while, and--"

"Zim..," interrupted an annoyed Red. "How far along are you on your conquest?"

Zim fell silent. "Urrm--! I'm very close to--!"

"ZIM! It wouldn't make since to send the armada when you're not even *close* to completing your mission, now would it?" cried Purple. He extended his arm to the small control pad next to him, not paying much attention to Zim.

"But my Tallest--! I need...reinforcements!"

Red cocked his head. Zim exchanged the look, crossing his arms. Red looked over at Purple. His mouth was filled with burritos, and was steady on trying to get more into his mouth. 

"ZIM! Do you remember the day you were born? That very same day, you caused HORRIBLE  
PAINFUL OVERLOAD DAY! HORRIBLE!"

Zim smirked. "YES! A person would think ONCE would be enough, but--"

Red smacked his head. So many bad memories were coming back to him. Zim had been the cause of both Tallest Spork and Miyuki's death. It was amazing how someone so small could cause so much destruction. If only he hadn't been made an Invader--

"PURPLE!"

Purple choked. "Yeer?" he asked, mouth still full of beef. Red leaned forward, and began to whisper. 

"Do you think we should tell Zim's he's not an Invader?"

Purple spewed. "WHY?!?"

Red's eye's widened. He looked toward the screen at an oblivious Zim. 

"Uhh..," he stammered, "we need to discuss this situation!"

He turned back to Purple. "Why not?" he whispered. "This charade has gone on long enough...and besides...," he turned to the screen and gave Zim a small sneer, "this might be better than giving him an existence evaluation."

Purple's face became rather thoughtful...or as thoughtful as face can look when your cheeks are bulging from the beefiness that laid beyond its walls.

"We had our fun....and yer wite!"

Red rolled his eyes, and turned back to the screen.

"Zim...we have made a decision.....," trailed Red, "you're not a real Invader."

Zim laughed. He smirked at the Tallest, but was disappointed to see they weren't returning his laughter. He twitched. "Stop fooling around......CERTAINLY, you're kidd--"

"NO ZIM!" Purple cried. "You were NEVER a real Invader! All your life you've been nothing than a nuisance! Now LEAVE US ALONE!"

The screen went black.

.....

Zim stared at the screen in much stupidity. The feeling that the Tallest were fooling him quickly left his thoughts. Invader ZIM? Not a real Invader?! The thought of it was absurd! Such a mighty and powerful Irken as himself deserved to be the best of Invaders!

...But...

He sighed. Getting out of his stool seemed to be the hardest thing in the universe at the moment. Not thinking about G.I.R., he commanded for a system shut-down. All of the lights in his laboratory went off, the low hum of the console fading away. Sighing with much remorse, the small Irken laid his head down, and fell into a deep sleep.

-------

"MASTER!!!"

Zim shot up. He opened his eyes, wondering why it was so dark. Memories of last night came to mind. 

"System...on..."

The lab lit up once more. He shielded his eyes.

"G.I.R..."

The small robot jumped on his head, grabbing his antennae.

"You was sleepy last night!" he screeched. Zim fell back in his chair, spinning around.

"G.I.R.--! "  


G.I.R. flew into the air and landed a couple of feet away from Zim.

"Eeei!" 

G.I.R. got up, and looked at his master. "Whassa matter?"

The small Irken shuddered. "Nothing G.I.R. Nothing at all."

He watched Zim walk into the deepness of his lab, obviously in much though. 

-------

Dib looked around the classroom. His scythe swept from side to side. His heart pounded with much anticipation. Zim was going to walk through the door at any moment. This particular morning, he hand found out an important fact that would change all of his research on the Irken race: Zim couldn't live without his I.D. PAK. If he could only steal his pak away from him, making Zim completely vulnerable--

"THERE HE IS!"

Dib stared at Zim as he walked through the doorway. He wasn't his normal angry-looking self. His expression was that of a depressed person. He sat down in his desk, and slammed his head onto the desktop. Dib raised an eyebrow.

"HEY ZIM!" he cried. It took a few seconds before Zim could register the voice. He looked up at Dib to see a devious grin on his face. The excited boy lifted up a sheet of notebook paper, holding it in front of his face. Zim wandered his eyes over to the paper to see him writhing on the ground with a detached I.D. PAK next to him. Dib had a fist in the air, apparently dancing in much victory.

The picture didn't phase him at all. He merely sighed, and closed his eyes. Dib frowned. Zim was mad about something. Whatever it was, it must have been bad, for nothing was making the small Irken annoyed.

-------

Dib stared at Zim. It was lunchtime, and Zim was still in the same mood as this morning. Zim poked his food, looking around the cafeteria room, looking rather regretful.

"Gaz...," hissed Dib. "Look at Zim! He hasn't done anything evil all day!"

Gaz grumbled. Her attention was mainly focused on her Gameslave II game "Vampire Piggy Hunter". She was on the very last level, and any distraction could end to disaster.

"DIB! Could you shut-up for just five more minutes?!? I'm on the VERY last level, and I don't need any of your stupid antics."

Dib blinked. He picked up his glass of water, and walked over to where Zim was sitting.

"Hey Zi-im...," he taunted, waving his glass in front of him. Zim looked down at his tray and sighed.

"Alright ZIM," hissed Dib, "why aren't you your normal evil self?" He slid down onto the seat next to him.

"Go away Dib-monster...," he moaned, "_please...."_

Dib's face flushed. Did he just say PLEASE?!?

"Well...uh...FINE ZIM!" he hissed, getting up, "but I'm ON TO YOU..."

Zim turned his head away from the activeness of the cafeteria, forgetting the world around him. 

-------

Purple bounced. Him and Red stood in front of the crowd, fingers gripped tightly around the railing that surrounded them. The crowd cheered, rooting their names and waving flags.

"Ok, BE QUIET!!!" screamed Purple. The crowd silenced.

"We are here to give you all a special announcement!" said Red rather giddily. "As you all know, Invader Zim has been an inconvenience since the day he was born!"

The crowd cheered.

"And just last night, we had done the most important decision in all of Operation Impending Doom II! We finally got rid of ZIM!!!"

The crowd cheered louder than ever. The Tallest themselves did a little dance, much to the audience's pleasure. After THAT little scenario, Purple hovered over next to Red with a look of pure bliss on his face.

"Hopefully, Zim won't be sending us a transmission after this!"

"Oh, we won't have to worry about that...," Red grinned, "I blocked all incoming transmissions from Earth."

"YAYE...!" Purple yelped. "Finally we're in peace..."

-------

"Uggh..."

Zim slowly opened his door. He was greeted by a tackling G.I.R.

"EEI!!" he screamed. "I missed you!"

Zim nodded. He got up, and walked into the kitchen. His mind was numb from the thoughts of that one night when the Tallest told his the horrifying secret of his true identity. He was not a true Invader like he thought he was. His entire mission meant nothing. Nothing meant anything anymore...

He hopped into the trashcan next to the kitchen counter. He landed in his lab chair rather forcefully. He winced at the pain, and got up from the chair.

He wandered around the enormous lab mindlessly. Nothing in this lab meant anything. His very existence meant nothing. After a while, it became very clear that the Tallest hated him, let along the whole empire. He had never accomplished anything in his 120 years of living, and it seemed pretty useless to try to. He had thought about contacting the Tallest, and beg for another chance-- but that seemed pretty pathetic. Of coarse, he couldn't say the action he was about to do wasn't going to be weak and pathetic either.

He turned a corner, and began to stroll down a wide aisle. Both walls were filled with hundreds of different weapons. He paid attention to the small guns that hung on a rack to his left.

He picked up a small gun, examining it closely. 

"This should do..."

He tapped the back of his I.D. PAK. He heard a loud CLANG echo throughout the lab as the pak fell to the floor. He pressed a few buttons on the gun, and looked up at the ceiling. It amazed Zim how the humans could be so stupid yet happy in their world. Everyone had a purpose whether it seemed so or not. In the Irken race, you either had a role or you were an outcast...

-------

Gir hummed. There was a "Scary Monkey Show" marathon on television, and he was feeling greater than ever. He hugged his pig plushie as the next episode began to play. Much to his surprise, he heard a long bang from below the bowels of Earth shake the room, making the television jump. He looked around to see where the sound could have possibly came from. The theme for the Scary Monkey Show began to play, and he watched his favorite show in silence.

.  



End file.
